


"I Love This Monster"

by KuroBakura



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuugi finally discovers that Kaiba isn't the "monster" people see him as.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Love This Monster"

It was an early morning on a Saturday. Yugi got a note this morning from an anonymous person telling him to meet him at the high school's roof. The letter didn't even have Yugi's name on it. A short while later, Yugi was at the top of stairs leading to the roof. He didn't understand how the school doors where unlocked but that's was the least of his problems . He was still trying to figure out who sent him this letter.

Yugi took a breath and opened the door. With the door fully opened, he saw a guy (known as Kaiba) standing there on the top of school roof in front of him. Yami told stories about how "this" Kaiba was. He said that Kaiba was a "stubborn, heartless man with a black hole for a heart". Yugi never met him so he can't say that he's that way. Yugi walked closer to him.

"So, you are Kaiba, am I right?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. My name is actually Seto Kaiba but I do go by "Kaiba". Kaiba answered. Yugi hesitated to ask him another question. Before he could, Kaiba pull Yugi closer. Their eyes met and Yugi started to blush. They started to kiss but at the last second, Kaiba pulled away.

"Sorry. I don't know what came over to me." Kaiba apologized.

"Why did you send me this letter asking me to meet you here?" Yugi said, finally being able to get another question out.

" Because I wanted to talk to you." Kaiba told Yugi.

"On the school roof?" Yugi asked.

"I don't want anyone to see us." Kaiba said.

"See us do what? Talking?" Yugi asked. Yugi was very confused at this point and just wanted to leave.

"Yes." Kaiba said.

"Look, this is just pointless. I'm just gonna leave." Yugi said, turning around.

"Yugi, please listen to what I got to say." Kaiba said. Yugi was shocked by this. How in the world did Kaiba know his name?

"H-h-how do you know my name?" Yugi asked, getting nervous.

"I am in a couple of your classes but I try to let not let anyone to see me." Kaiba explained.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"People think I'm some kind of nutcase, psychopath or a monster. These rumors that I keep hearing about me aren't true. I don't hurt people nor do I enjoy seeing people in pain. I know your brother feels the same way about me. Sometimes I wish I could say this but people would never believe me." Kaiba explained even more.

"They wouldn't believe you? That's kind of crazy." Yugi said.

"It's because I'm a Kaiba. My family is known for being nutty. I, for one, am not and refuse to be." Kaiba said, stated to tear up. Yugi couldn't believe what he was hearing. People think that THIS guy is a monster?! This guy looks like he wouldn't even hurt a fly! He walked over to Kaiba and put his right hand on Kaiba's shoulder.

"Yes, my brother may think that but I don't." Yugi said with a smile. Kaiba hugged Yugi, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Thank you." Kaiba said.

"You're welcome." Yugi said.

"...But there's one more thing." Kaiba said. Yugi looked up at him.

"Oh?" Yugi asked.

"The real reason I asked you here..." Kaiba suddenly couldn't say it. Yugi let go, thinking that might help Kaiba. Kaiba took a breath.

"The real reason I asked you here is to confess my love for you." Kaiba finally confessed.

"Love for me?" Yugi wondered.

"Yugi, I've been in love with you for a while now. You're just so perfect, inside and out. You make me smile, even though, you can't see me when we are in class." Kaiba explained. Yugi caressed Kaiba's face and moved his face closer to his.

"Yugi?" Kaiba questioned. Without saying a word, Yugi kissed him! Kaiba was shocked and happy at the same time.

"To be honest, I have seen you before but was afraid to say anything. I never believed the rumors, anyway. I love you, too, Kaiba." Yugi confessed as well. Yugi took Kaiba's hand and held it. They kissed again and hugged each other.

A few hours later, Yami went to the school to see if Yugi was there. He saw the door to the roof was open. He walked up the stairs and looked out the door to see Kaiba and Yugi sleeping, holding hands. On Kaiba's chest, there was a note with Yugi's handwriting that said, "I love this "monster"."

_**The End** _


End file.
